Gage's Sisters
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Gage the Hedgehog, Sunset Shimmer, and Sonata Dusk find out that they are siblings. How did this happen? Read to find out. Takes place after The Big Adventure.


Me: "What's up, guys?" "I have a new story for all of you." "Called Gage's Sisters." "This story takes place after The Big Adventure and also tells on how Gage the Hedgehog, Sunset Shimmer, and Sonata Dusk are brother and sisters."

Sonic: "That's right." "We go to Canterlot High."

Elise: "Plus, we add Sonata to the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "You got it right." Here's the story, enjoy.

On Mobius, Team Sonic, along with their newest member, X-PO all got back home from their fight with Vortech and saved all the dimensions.

"What a fight," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Elise.

"I'm glad that I came with all of you guys," said X-PO.

"That's a good point," said Knuckles.

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Shadow.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to find out more about my family," said Gage.

"Good luck," said Emilie.

So Gage was looking up some information about his family and he found something very shocking.

"I don't believe it," said Gage.

"What is it, master?" Asked X-PO.

"I remember fighting Lord Vortech with Sunset Shimmer and it turns out that she and Sonata Dusk are my sisters," said Gage.

"Maybe we should go to Canterlot High to see for ourselves," said Amy.

"I agree," said Cosmo.

"Same here," said Tails.

So a portel opened up and Team Sonic went through it and it closed.

Meenwile, at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer and her six friends, who are also part of the Sonic Heroes, are back to their everyday lives.

"I'm glad we won the fight to save the dimensions," said Sunset.

"I can agree on that," said Rainbow.

"Do you guys miss our new friends?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh yeah," said Rarity.

"You know, I think that Gage is somehow connected to my past," said Sunset.

"Why do you say that, Sunset?" Asked Applejack.

"Because, Sonata Dusk is also a part of my past," said Sunset.

"You might want to look in to it," said Pinkie.

"Good idea, Pinkie," said Sunset.

So Sunset found some information about her family and is shocked.

"I can't believe it," said Sunset.

"What is it, Sunset?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Sonata Dusk is my sister and Gage the Hedgehog is my brother," said Sunset.

The rest of the mane seven are shocked.

"I thought we stopped Sonata and her two friends with music," said Rarity.

"I know," said Sunset. It's not like that Sonata Dusk left her two former friends and came here to find out about our family as a portel opens up and Sonic and his friends to appear with the same reaction.

Out of nowhere, Sonata Dusk appeared at the school next to Sunset and her friends with the same reaction about her family with out her two former friends as a portel opened up and Team Sonic stepped out of it with the same reaction.

"Wow," said Pinkie.

"Me and my big mouth," said Sunset.

"Hey guys, long time know see," said Sonic.

"I'm guessing you found out about our family," said Sonata.

"I found out about it," said Sunset.

"Me, too," said Gage.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sonata," said Sonic as he shook her hand. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Sonata. Who is all with you, Sonic?

The rest of Team Sonic introduced themselves to Sonata.

"I'm happy to meet all of you," said Sonata.

"I agree," said Manic. And the same goes with you and your friends, Sunset.

"Cool," said Sunset.

"I'm glad that you two are my sisters," said Gage.

"We are glad you are our brother," said Sunset and Sonata.

"That is just so sweet," said X-PO.

"Hey, Sonata," said Sonic.

"What is it, Sonic?" Asked Sonata.

"How would you like to join the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Sonic.

"I would like that very much," said Sonata.

"Here is a communicater for you," said Tails as he gives the communicater to Sonata.

"Thank you, Tails," said Sonata as she gives him a hug.

"No problem," said Tails.

"Hey, Pinkie," said Manic.

"What is it, Manic?" Asked Pinkie.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Asked Manic.

"Sure," said Pinkie.

"Well, I think we should go home," said Silver.

"Take care, guys," said Sunset.

So a portel opened up and Team Sonic went through it to get back home and the portel closed.

Me: "That's the end of this story." "I also wanted to add Manic and Pinkie to go out with each other."

Sonic: "I'm glad you did that."

Elise: "That's so sweet of you to do a nice thing."

Me: "Thanks, you guys." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you for my next story."


End file.
